


portrait of a Δ

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week, Character Study, Day 5: Childhood/Past, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: It was okay, though, because I still had Jii-chan.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Summer Troupe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	portrait of a Δ

**Author's Note:**

> another portrait!! pls enjoy!! slight spoilers for captain sky pirates

_When I was little, I went to a private elementary school. The teachers there were very strict. They didn't like me, and I got called out a lot by them. None of the students wanted to be seen with someone the teachers disliked, so I spent my school hours alone. When I would return home, I would go straight to my room to complete my work. A lot of it didn't make sense, but I knew better than to ask Mom and Dad for help. They were both very smart, so they expected a lot from me. If I didn't know things, it made them look bad. That was what they told me._

_But every Friday, I would feel joyful, even as the teachers yelled at me for not sitting still. On Friday, I would pack an extra bag to bring to school, and then after school, I would go to Jii-chan's house. The way to Jii-chan's house from the school was more suited for a bike or a car, but I would always walk. It was tiring, at first, but seeing Jii-chan was always worth it. I always smiled the most when I was with Jii-chan._

_I would stay at Jii-chan's house over the weekend, every weekend, and learn about Jii-chan's beloved theater. And when Monday came, I would wake up extra early to walk to school. Jii-chan suggested that I go home on Sundays, but I refused. I wanted to spend more time with Jii-chan._

_Eventually, walking to Jii-chan's house became less tiring. My legs grew longer, and I became quicker and stronger. With the help of Jii-chan and his plays, I got better at reading, and my grades improved. The teachers yelled at me less, and when the time came, I passed the school's middle school division entrance exam. Jii-chan was very excited when I told him, and he let me pick out a snack at the convenience store. To Mom and Dad, this type of thing was expected; I let them know when they asked. Mom and Dad were more focused on Madoka, who was in grade one at the time. Madoka was a good son, and was already very smart, so I understood why they favored him. It seemed to anger Jii-chan, so I tried to explain to him why it was okay, and Jii-chan just got angrier. It was the only time I saw Jii-chan that way._

_Even though the teachers no longer called me out in middle school, the other students continued to avoid me. It was okay, though, because I still had Jii-chan._

_Then suddenly, I didn't anymore._

_Partway through my second year of middle school, Jii-chan collapsed. Instead of going home after school every day, I began to visit Jii-chan in the hospital. I would act out the many plays Jii-chan had showed me, and Jii-chan would smile, just like before. My grades began to drop again, but making Jii-chan smile mattered more to me. Mom and Dad barely talked to me anymore, and Madoka wouldn't even look my way. My "time at home" quickly became "time between hospital visiting hours," even as Jii-chan noticeably weakened._

_Six months after he collapsed, Jii-chan died in his sleep._

_The funeral was very small. I had wondered where Jii-chan's wonderful theater troupe was, but they all probably had their own lives to live. Jii-chan would have understood. But I felt angry for him, and I didn't want Jii-chan to see me that way. I went outside for a few minutes, and in my mind, I became someone else. Jii-chan had always loved my acting, and that's the me I wanted him to see. Mom and Dad yelled at me after the funeral, but it was okay, because I knew Jii-chan would have smiled._

_Before I knew it, I had finished middle school. I failed the school's high school division entrance exam, and just barely got into the public high school near my home. I expected Mom and Dad to be disappointed, but they didn't seem to care when I told them my results. They must have given up on me._

_I no longer went to Jii-chan's house on the weekends. Mom and Dad continued to ignore me, and I rarely saw Madoka at all. After school, I started walking to Veludo Way, and to Jii-chan's beloved theater. Most of it remained lonely and dark, but at night, the sign would still glow brightly. My heart would grow warm whenever I saw it, and I would remember Jii-chan._

_That was how high school went for me. After graduation, instead of going home, I took the bag I packed and went once more to Veludo Way, and to Jii-chan's beloved theater. I climbed up to the triangle roof and waited for the stars to come out. When I saw them, I knew this was where I wanted to stay._

"So I did!" Misumi shouts, jumping up with a flourish. "The end!"

Kazu is the first to start clapping. "That was great, Sumi!" he exclaims. "Though I am kind of sad now…"

"Eh?" Misumi says. "It wasn't supposed to be sad."

"Misumi-kun…" Muku starts, then pulls his lips into a smile. "That was really good."

"It was okay," Tenma says.

Yuki rolls his eyes. "Just admit that it was moving, you hack."

"Hey! I just said that it was okay!"

"That doesn't mean anywhere near the same thing!"

Misumi giggles before Tenma can retort, and looks over his friends with fond eyes. _Jii-chan,_ he thinks, _I found people that make me smile._

_I hope you're smiling, too._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter: @jea9yj](https://twitter.com/jea9yj)


End file.
